


Jet Pack Blues

by sinfuljoshler



Series: song fics [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depressing, Hospital, Hospitalization, M/M, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljoshler/pseuds/sinfuljoshler
Summary: based on the song Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning for near death, hospitalization, and depressing themes

_(S)he’s in a long black coat tonight,_  
_waiting for me in the downpour outside_

I know he won’t go anywhere. He’s too upset, and damn he’s stubborn. He knows I’m no good for him. I don’t think he cares. He’s going to stay out there in the rain even if it kills him. I can see him from my bedroom window.

The rain hides his tears and makes his hair stick to his face. I want to go out there, but I know that would be surrendering. I never surrender. He’ll leave eventually, he’ll get my message.

_“Baby, come home.”_

My home isn’t with him. Well, isn’t it? I have clothes, and my favorite cereal, and him. I have him to wake up next to. But I’m evil, everything about me is built to hurt and destroy. He’s an angel, so pure.

His wide eyes that could make anyone betray even their closest friend. His small, thin body pulls me in. That smile he gets when his eyes open for the first time in the morning is everything to me. Does he smile when I’m not there? Or did I cause that smile?

I remember a time when we were like lovesick teenagers. He would visit my apartment, and we’d hardly leave each other’s side for more than a moment. We would lay so many soft or sensual kisses on each other’s skin… I miss each one, and I remember them all. 

His lips were soft and the most perfect shade of pink, like the fancy flowers you buy in high-quality floral shops. His hands were strong and weathered in a way they could only be from years of practicing one’s passion. His body was thin and strong like a brand new archer’s bow. 

I glance out the window to see that he’s gone. I guess I broke that strong will of his. 

_Buzzzz!!!!_

Or maybe not. I sigh and walk to my door, pressing the button.

“I don’t know why you’re still here, but you should leave.” I say into the mic.

I can hear him shivering breaths. “Just because I should do it, doesn’t mean I will. I love you, and I don’t understand why you’re acting like this.” He says.

I sigh, “I’m not good for you, you know that.” I say quietly.

I’m not. The only job I have is playing in a band. I have tattoos and piercings, and I don’t exactly make children smile with my appearance. Parents, teachers, and the elderly would all advise their children to avoid me. Tyler could make the most crotchety old man smile just by existing, and me? I’d managed to make this angel cry. 

“I don’t care…” He whispers.

“I do. Leave.” I reply, shutting off the mic so he can’t say anything else.

After several hours, he’s still out there. He’s curled up in a ball, sitting with his back against the wall. I wonder when he’ll leave. After about an hour, I realize he hasn’t moved from his spot. I hesitantly go outside, touching him shoulder. He doesn’t respond to me at all. No amount of shouting or shaking wakes his stiff body. Eventually he falls over, and I see that his lips are a deep blue just like his fingers.

I call an ambulance, nearly dropping my phone in a puddle because my hands are shaking so bad. I wouldn’t care if I did. My phone doesn’t matter. It can be replaced easily, Tyler can’t be. 

He can’t die, please. He’s all I have, even though I’m pushing him away… I love him, and he can’t die without at least knowing that.

 _Fight off the light tonight,_  
and just stay with me.  
Honey, don’t you leave.

I sit down on the edge of his hospital bed and softly take his hand. His softly rounded cheeks are still damp with rain. His usually rosy lips are pale from hypothermia, but at least they're no longer blue. His calloused hand is cold as I softly hold it. The IV in his arm makes me cringe internally. I can almost hear the whimpers that he would make if they’d inserted it with him awake. 

He’s brave, of course, but even I would squeal like a little girl if they dug around in my veins with a needle. The poor kitten. I softly pet his brunette locks, the gentle waves springing back into place almost immediately. His dewy eyelashes flutter as his eyes begin to open. I look softly into his confused, fawn-like eyes. 

“W-what…?” He mumbles.

“Your stubbornness got you in a bit of trouble, baby.” I say, trying not to cry. If I cry, I know he will too. He’s so sensitive.

He nods silently. “O-o-oh…” He whispers.

I softly pet his hair more. He leans weakly into my touch, his pale lips parting a little. “You’re okay now, that’s all that matters. I shouldn’t have shut you out. I love you, so so much. I’m so sorry, Tyler.” I say, sniffling a little.

He reaches up, cupping my stubbled cheek in his small hand. “I love you too.” He replies. 


End file.
